


Mermaid

by va_bites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Love Poems, Romance, mermaid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/va_bites/pseuds/va_bites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An original poem about two people whose different worlds collide for one brief moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mermaid

I went down to shore to gaze at the sea

From the gentle waves a face smiled at me

Hesitantly I raised my arm high to hail

In return she waved her great fish's tail.

 

It struck me on sight, her beauty so rare

Her pale scaly skin and flowing dark hair

She swam close to me with nary a word

They warned me of mermaids; I was undeterred.

 

I knelt on the rocks and saw that her eyes

Were deep ocean blue and dark stormy skies

My words spilled hastily, for fear she would run:

"What is your story, mysterious one?"

 

She said,

"There's not much to tell, I come from the depths,

Yet now and then long to walk in your steps.

And I wonder at times what it is to love

As only mankind do, in the world above."

 

I thought then of love, though it caused me much pain

Still I lay down and kissed her lips all the same

Never again would I find my own self so bold

She tasted of salt; her lips soft and cold.

 

Slowly she drew away, and smiled fondly at me

Then turned her tail 'round, and vanished into the sea

I stumbled into the surf, and called for her in vain

But I knew I would never see my mermaid again.

 

Alone I returned to the place I belong

With tears in my eyes, but my heart in a song

Though the sand rubbed me raw, and the wind brought a chill

Should I come back this way, I will walk the shore still.


End file.
